Undercover
by Wr1
Summary: Reddie. Read and find out.
1. New head teacher

"I'm Rachel Mason and I'm your new headteacher," Rachel smirked as she stood in front of the wide eyed and shocked staff. Were the LEA serious? They could have at least warned the staff first before piloting someone new in?

"Are you serious?" Steph exclaimed as everyone in the room sent Rachel a sympathetic smile. Although they weren't too pleased Steph could have waited to talk about her behind her back. At least. Rachel simply crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at Steph.

"What's your name?" Rachel asked as Steph now regretted snapping as Rachel begun to stare her down. She wasn't a head teacher to be messed with.

"Steph," she replied as she tried to sink back further into her chair as she hid behind her coffee mug.

"I'm deadly serious," Rachel replied only to be interrupted by the staff room door being flung open and the casual humming of the deputy who was going to have the shock of his life as soon as he'll walk around the corner.

Everyone stood quietly as Rachel wore a sly grin on her face she couldn't wait for this reunion. You see Rachel and Eddie don't like each other. Not since they had been paired up the first time. They had gotten on well to begin with but then things got awkward and complicated after getting drunk...need I say more? And then they would just argue and fight. The humming continued as the deputy walked around the corner.

"Sorry I'm late..."he mumbled as he looked down at his mail only to stop speaking when he faced the staff, "oh great! What are you doing here?" He asked scathingly as he threw the mail over to the windowsill.

"Hi, Eddie," Rachel said as she turned to face him a smile gracing her lips as the rest of the staff were in shock, "nice to see you too," she replied sarcastically.

"It's always a pleasure, Rachel," he said playing along as he pushed past her over to the kitchenette and the speaking over the heads of the entranced staff, "and I'll ask again. What the hell are you doing here?" Eddie slammed the mug and milk down as the staff flinched but Rachel stood completely still not fazed by his anger.

"They thought you needed help so they shipped me in as your boss. Problem?" She smiled sweetly at him as he rolled his eyes. "I was coping just fine on my own," he argued back as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Well, they obviously didn't think so, "was the last thing Rachel said before she walked out of the staff room leaving an agog staff behind as they all jumped out of their skins as Eddie ran and followed Rachel out of the staff room.

"There's going to be a few fireworks this year," Tom predicted as he stood up to place his mug in the sink.

"Bit obvious. They're not necessarily keeping it low key that they don't like each other, " Grantly said as he flicked the next page of his newspaper. Matt, Davina,Steph and Jasmine all shared a look before the four put their hands together clapping them quickly like school girls.

"FUN!"

_**What do you think? Reviews would be appreciated and God knows why I've started another fic with exams on the way and the fact I haven't finished some of them.**_


	2. Trying to get along

_**Hope you like it! I think most of the chapters will be quite short sorry.**_

"I can't believe they sent you here!" Eddie fumed as he slammed Rachel's office door as she sorted files out on her desk not bothering to look up at the man that had just entered. What was he point? She knew what expression he would have on his face. His face would be beetroot red, his eyebrows knitted together, stone cold glare and his fists clenched tightly leaving his knuckles white.

"If you could have coped I wouldn't be here," she said still rummaging through drawers," and I wasn't too pleased to be paired up with you either again so we're both in the same boat." Rachel had glanced up to him once or twice during that sentence, she didn't have the patience for him today and neither did he apparently. The staff weren't helping either with their attitude.

"Sadly," Eddie replied as he carried on to stare her down. In honestly he didn't really hate her he just found it easier to be pissed off with her when they woke up in bed that morning it was the easiest way to go. If he would relive that day he would have kept hold of her and not let her go, he made her cry and that made him feel guilty. Hardly anyone succeeds in making Rachel Mason cry and the fact that he had managed to do that made him feel terrible.

"Look, Eddie," Rachel begun as she straightened herself out to face him properly. She didn't like him. She didn't like him for one single reason; he broke her heart. Smashed it into a tiny million pieces and then left it on the motorway to be driven over by cars every second of every day. Luckily they had finished what they were supposed to do that time and went in their separate way. "I know the staff are surprised that they've shipped a new head in three weeks before summer term ends but we haven't got anywhere. We just need to get it sorted and then I'll leave. Ok?" Rachel asked him

"Fine but don't expect me to follow every order you bark out at me," Eddie said still angry.

"Calmed down a bit?" Rachel asked as Eddie shot her a glare before he sat on the sofa placing his feet up on the coffee table in front of him as his arms went behind his head. Rachel perched herself on her desk as they sat in a strained silence.

"I can't believe you're the head teacher," Eddie puffed out finally as he looked at her and then back down at his lap.

"Yeah well, it was the only job that was going. For all we know I could have ended up as a janitor," Rachel explained as Eddie nodded his head.

"Now that I would have like to see," Eddie chuckled to himself as Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Anytime they had had to see each other Rachel hadn't seen Eddie smile since that night and she missed it, she missed him.

"You in a janitors outfit, cleaning," he teased as Rachel giggled slightly. He had missed that, missed her girlish giggle and the smile that lit up a room. He missed her and she missed him. They both missed their best friend.

"Yeah, well I'm glad I wasn't able to give you the pleasure..."She started before finishing her sentence quickly, "of seeing me like that," she finished meekly as the room descended into an awkward silence again. They kept avoiding each others gaze until Rachel finally spoke.

"Tell me about the school?" Rachel asked as she made her way to sit on the coffee table next to Eddie's feet. He snapped his head up in surprise as Rachel perched herself near him. They hadn't sat that close and not argued for a good seven years. Eddie made no attempt to move his feet instead placing his hands on his lap.

"What do you want to know?" Eddie asked her as she shrugged her shoulders. Their faces were neutral nor frown or smile placed there.

"Anything. What are the teenagers like and the staff?" Rachel asked curiously she wanted to know what she was up against.

"Oh you know...typical teenagers and the odd lazy staff member. A lot of the kids have trouble at home so pastoral care is a priority and the staff can be a handful if you put in a new initiative that they don't like," Eddie warned as Rachel took mental notes on how not to upset the staff, she'd have to make some plans over the weekend, "they'll probably head down the pub tonight. I think they'll expect you to come."

"Is that an invitation?" Rachel teased as Eddie rolled their eyes. Maybe being stuck as partners would help their friendship build up again.

"No just warning you," Eddie said back as he shrugged his shoulders and sniffed his nose. She excepted an answer like this and she nodded her head the room becoming silent once again. Rachel stood up from her seat and went behind her desk placing her bag upon the solid oak desk. Riffling through her full bag as she took object upon useless objects out until a clear plastic bag was placed there. Mini cameras. Eddie sat up and walked over to stand opposite her. Smiling at her he raised his eyebrows as she placed a gun between her hips and her trousers her suit jacket covering it.

"Rachel Mason; secret agent," he said grinning as he picked up the bag, Rachel following.

"Agent Lawson," she greeted as they walked out.


	3. camera's

_**It's a fast moving story :).**_

Walking side by side through the corridors as it was halfway through first period they made their way to Eddie's classroom only to be stopped by Tom in the same corridor. Quickly hiding the clear bag behind his back Eddie smiled at him as did Rachel," showing her around it's an obligation," Eddie said as an explanation.

"Just don't kill each other," Tom said jokingly.

"I can't guarantee it," Rachel mumbled under her breath only to smile back at Tom who walked past them.

Entering Eddie's classroom Rachel took the bag off of Eddie as she begun placing the camera's in the four corners and in the closet as Eddie walked over to his desk unlocking the front door. Removing a book from inside he opened it to reveal a gun hidden there as he put it in his inside pocket. They couldn't do this without protection even if it was during school day. "Why are you putting them up in the closet?" Eddie asked as he watched Rachel stand on a chair stretching to reach as far up the wall as she could.

"Because they could be conspiring anywhere," she explained jumping down to go and stand in the middle of his classroom. Taking her phone out of her blazer pocket she typed in a code and then the image coming from one of the camera's in the room popped up. Flicking through them quickly to check if they were all working she smiled slightly.

"Right let's get the rest done," he said holding up the bag with the miniature camera's. Enough to plaster the school in. Walking back out of the room Rachel randomly popped them up and down the corridors as Eddie went into the storage cupboards. Knocking on the janitor's cupboard he entered seeing Paul the janitor on the phone. He beckoned him in as Eddie grabbed a chair and pretended to be looking for something on the top shelves of the room as he secretly placed the camera's. Paul then snapped his phone shut and turned to Eddie who was in the last corner.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously as Eddie smiled.

"Looking for something one of the students have lost. I thought I best check in every cupboard just in case someone decided to play a prank," Eddie replied as he hoped down on off of the chair and searched through the rest of the cupboard to prove his point," sorry to disturb."

"No problem," Paul said off handily as Eddie nodded his thanks before exiting the room to find Rachel leaning against the dull wall of the school.

"Done?" He asked as they begun walking through the corridors," did you raise any suspicion?"

"Nope and all the corridors are done, you?" She whispered back as she pulled a piece of paper out.

"All done. Classroom and staffroom next," Eddie said as he glanced at the white paper in her hands, "what you got there?"

"All the free classrooms for the rest of the day so if we split this up, we should be able to get everything done by the end of the day. I'll go and get the staffroom done now and you get the staff toilets and boys done. I've done the girls. Just don't put them in the cubicle we don't want another incident," Rachel said as she walked away after handing Eddie a piece of paper.

"I said not to boss me about!" He shouted at her back as she turned around to face him a stern expression on her face.

"I don't care just do it!" And they were back to being moody with each other. Rachel sighed as she rubbed her forehead and made her way into the staff room she noticed Steph sat on a seat reading a magazine as Jasmine sat marking with a cup of coffee next to her. Quickly placing a camera each in each pigeon hole without being noticed and a couple in the corners she made her way into the staffroom.

"Hi," she greeted as she made her way over to the kitchenette making herself a coffee as a cover.

"Hi, Rachel," Jasmine said as she glanced up from her marking and then went back to it. Steph obviously found this as her chance for some gossip as she placed her magazine down unaware that Rachel had stuck camera's in random places in the kitchen including on the kettle. Grabbing her cup of tea she strolled over to the other side of the staff room and placing her mug down on the book shelf and pretended to peer at the books, placing a couple of camera's here and there.

"Rachel how do you know Eddie?" Steph asked from her position on her seat as Rachel popped her head around the book shelf to look at Steph.

"Ex-colleagues," was Rachel's reply as she placed the rest of the camera's on her possession in the corners before grabbing her mug and making her way to sit opposite Steph and next to Jasmine.

"Anything happen between you?" Rachel rolled her eyes. Typical question at least she was saved by Jasmine.

"Don't be so absurd Steph. They hate each other," Steph merely raised her eyebrows before pestering on.

"Well, something must have happened to make them hate each other. Was it a one night stand?" Steph asked nosily. Of course it was but Rachel wasn't going to tell them that.

"Steph!" Jasmine scolded as the blonde just shrugged her shoulders.

"It's ok. No it wasn't we just don't get on," was Rachel's reply as she stood up and made her way out of the staff room her mission complete as she pulled out her phone to check on all of the camera. The last one she came to was a picture of Eddie's face in the view a look of concentration as he put the camera into position. Giggling at the image she sipped her coffee as she placed her phone back into her pocket.

"Are you coming to the pub tonight?" Davina suddenly asked popping up beside Rachel in the corridor. She thought about it for a minute before turning back to the young blonde.

"You know what? I think I will."


	4. There's a thin line between love 'n hate

_**I should warn you that this chapter is a bit suggestive...**_

The staff were crowded in one corner of the pub. Everyone except for Rachel and Eddie. Eddie was at the bar ordering drinks as Rachel was running late. Tom was sat with his arm around Davina's shoulder as he held a pint in his other hand, Steph sat right in the corner a gin and tonic with her as Jasmine sat next to Davina ,Matt opposite them as Grantly sat on a chair a bit further away from the rest a glass of whiskey in his hands, occasionally sipping it.

"Find out any gossip, Steph?" Davina asked as Tom rolled his eyes.

"What's up with women and gossip?" He asked receiving a glare from the women,

"It's interesting now shush!" Davina exclaimed putting a finger to her lips. Tom simply sipped his larger and pretended not to be present in the current conversation.

"Just that they don't get on," Steph said rather disappointed with her findings.

"She even pestered her to see if they had a one night stand and that being the reason they don't get on, "Jasmine informed as Grantly rolled his eyes.

"You think they don't get on because they might have slept with each other? Not everything revolves around sex. No wonder that's all the teenagers can think about if you're influencing them," Grantly complained as the rest of the staff simply ignored him.

"Who's slept with each other?" Eddie asked popping back with his larger as everyone looked like they'd been caught doing something they shouldn't have done. Which was true but you know what they don't know can't hurt them.

"Davina and Tom," Matt stupidly covered up as he took a sip of his drink.

"Well...duh!" Eddie exclaimed as he sat down taking a bigger sip of his drink, "what's so interesting about their sex lives?" Eddie asked as the staff giggled slightly and Tom and Davina turned bright red. It's funny how conversations can change dramatically. Of course he knew that they weren't talking about Tom and Davina he wasn't stupid...most of the time.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Steph said as she raised her eyebrows ,waggling them at Eddie.

"That's why I asked," Eddie countered as he watched Davina and Tom blush deep crimson and squirm under his teasing. Not that they thought it was teasing.

"Anyway," Matt coughed awkwardly feeling sorry for his friends, "what's up with you and..." Matt was interrupted by Rachel herself turning up clad in work clothes.

"Where have you been?" Tom asked as he pointed at a cut to her right hand, it bleeding badly, her hair looked as if it had been through a bush and Eddie instantly guessed that she had been on an assignment and the adrenaline had carried her here without noticing the cut. There were probably a few more bruises hidden by the clothes as well but Eddie didn't want to think about that.

"Shit," she exclaimed as she picked up a napkin and sat down next to Eddie, "I need vodka a sterile needle and thread," she exclaimed as she noticed for the first time how deep the cut actually was.

"Don't just stand there do as she says!" Eddie panicked slightly as he took over the napkin holding for Rachel, holding her hand gently, as Steph rushed over to the bar tender who luckily had the supplies they needed and Jasmine ran to the bathroom to get some more tissues. Rachel ran her spare hand through her hair as she pulled out a twig and threw it on the table.

"Can someone get me a large glass of red please?" She asked the group, everyone shocked at how calm she was being. It was her first day and they were already obeying her orders.

"I'll get you the bottle," Tom said laughing nervously as his seat now occupied Steph. Davina had gone to throw up at the sight of blood. Steph handed the first aid kit and vodka in a mini bar bottle to Rachel as Rachel ripped open the vodka bottle with her teeth pouring it over the tissues and then replacing the napkin with the tissues as she hissed. Matt meanwhile had put the string into the sterile needle and had handed it to Eddie. Rachel grabbed her glass of wine and took a gulp before grabbing the needle off of Eddie.

Eddie removed the tissues and winced at the sight of the gash, it was pretty deep. How the hell had she managed that without noticing? Adrenaline or no adrenaline. Rachel held the needle between her teeth as she laid her hand flat on the table. Grabbing the needle with her right hand, not the best assuming she was left handed and started to stitch her skin back up, everyone wincing at the sight of her doing it. The only one who wasn't wincing was Rachel who was in deep concentration as she used her hand and Eddie to finish stitching it up. Sighing as she did the last knot she held her hand out to inspect her handiwork before wrapping it up with a bandage.

Everyone eyes were wide as they watched Rachel take another swig of her wine before brushing through her long sandy blonde hair with both her hands, "what?" She asked as she looked at the staff in front of her. All except Grantly who had passed out on his chair before Rachel had even arrived.

"How the hell did you get that gash?" Tom asked.

"How the hell did you know how to fix your hand?" Jasmine questioned.

"Without numbing stuff?" Steph asked.

"And why use vodka and not antiseptic wipes?" Davina asked.

"Right," Rachel sighed in realisation as she looked at her bandaged left hand once again,"the gash I have no idea to be honest. First aid training. Used to it. Best antiseptic you can get," Rachel answered all of their questions quickly and in order as everyone nodded their heads dismissing it. It all sounded way too complicated and they really didn't want to get into it.

Rachel then went into her handbag and pulled out a twenty, "I'll get the next round." Rachel got up from her seat, taking her handbag with her as she went over to the bar.

"Thanks for the needle. I don't think you'd want it back," Rachel laughed slightly at the bar tender who waved his hand dismissively.

"No worries, love. What can I get you?" He said leaning on one of the taps. He was tall, slim but well built and short spiked brown hair with piercing blue eyes. Looking back over at the group she looked at each of the drinks.

"Two larger's, gin and tonic, three white wines, whiskey and a red, please. I'm Rachel by the way," she said as the bartender raised his eyebrows.

"John, nice to meet you. Getting pissed tonight?" He laughed as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Might," she said shrugging as she felt a presence of a man beside her.

"Need help?" It was Eddie's voice. That shocked her a bit, she was excepting Steph to be next to her for some gossip but looking at her heels she wondered how she was even able to stand up in them without her feet killing her.

"Are we trying to be friends again?" Rachel asked as she glanced down at her hands on the bar, her right hand toying with her bandage on her left. The bartender gave her a small smile as she smiled back and he left them to talk for a few minutes.

"Right, sorry," Eddie said as he puffed out a breath of air.

"Yeah," Rachel sighed as she glanced up to his face which was facing hers, "I...I need to give you this." Rachel handed him a small earpiece with a mini microphone.

"Why?" Eddie asked he placed it in his ear and attached the microphone to his chest.

"Because...we need to keep in contact and we can't be on the phone all day during school," Rachel exclaimed as the bartender returned with the rest of the drinks and smiled at Rachel.

"Thank you," she said as she took the tray and headed back over to the rest of the staff, handing out the drinks before settling back into her seat, before placing the number John had given her secretly into her bag.

"I think the bartender took a shine to you, Rachel," Matt teased as the girls giggled.

"Yeah," Rachel shrugged before taking a sip of her wine, ignoring the jealous look on Eddie's face, "anyway what were we talking about before I came in with a gash?" She asked changing the subject not wanting to talk about her frankly pathetic love life.

"Tom and Davina's sex life," everyone said at once including Tom and Davina as Rachel looked slightly taken aback.

Eddie awoke the next morning to the stream of light coming through the gap in his bedroom curtain. Opening his eyes slightly he closed them straight back up again and screwed them tightly shut. His head was pounding and his throat was dry. He tried getting up again and again until he realised that a force was keeping him pinned to the mattress. Looking down at his chest he went wide eyed as his eyes bore into the top of a head. A head with sandy blonde hair that belonged to Rachel. Not again.

Running his free hand over his face he looked back down again and sighed slightly before letting a small smile grace his lips. He tightened his grip around her bare waist, kissing the top of her head before she woke up, savouring the moment he had with her. They were going to talk sensibly before shouting and screaming at each other. They couldn't go on like they had been. He couldn't go on like this; he needed Rachel more than he would let on, more than he would let himself know. He smiled as he saw her left hand on his chest still wrapped in the bandage. He would have to ask her about that. That's if she doesn't flip out at him. They should have learned not to drink alcohol around each other.

Rachel awoke with a start immediately sitting up and wrapping a sheet around her tightly. She looked around her room that obviously wasn't hers when her gaze stopped on Eddie who was still lying back bare chested and looking directly at her. Sighing she flopped back and turned her gaze to face him, "are you going to shout and yell at me this time?"

Eddie winced. She was obviously still upset and hurt by the last time. Turning to meet her gaze he shook his head and smiled shyly at her, "no I'm not going to shout at you." He started as Rachel begun to get out of bed only to be pulled back down and into the embrace of Eddie who wrapped his arms back around her waist.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked obviously confused at his actions.

"I'm not letting you go. I was stupid last time because I was scared," he started as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Scared of what?" Rachel whispered at him as she looked into his eyes. They were naked in bed and she hadn't been kicked out yet. Completely different from last time.

"Scared of loving you because if I fall in love I'm doing the one thing I told myself I wouldn't. What I didn't realise back then is that it was already too late because Rachel Mason I fell in love with you long ago," he whispered before wiping the tears that were falling down Rachel's cheeks, "seven yeas ago I was stupid and idiotic and frankly being myself. I should have never let you go then and I'm not letting you go again. I don't hate you, Rach. It's just an act because you hate me."

"I only hate you, Eddie because you broke my heart," Rachel sighed as Eddie felt tears begin to fall down his cheek, "but I do...I do love you, Eddie. I've missed you so much," she whispered back scared at the thought of saying it out loud just in case it would break the spell. A smile spread across Eddie's face as he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead and then the tip of her nose as she scrunched it up.

"It's a bit weird going from not being friends to being more than friends," Rachel giggled as Eddie nuzzled his nose in her hair before placing the tip of his nose exactly next to hers.

"We were always friends, Rachel. No matter how much of an arse I was being," he chuckled as Rachel nodded her head in agreement," and anyway...that's all in the past and we look forward to the future."

"I love you," Rachel whispered as his lips were a mere millimetres from hers.

"I love you, too," Eddie finished as he kissed her soundly on the lips for the first time. The first time sober anyway. Pulling away Rachel giggled as Eddie brought her left hand up to his lips and kissing the bandage them still lying on their sides face to face.

"Seriously, Rach how did you do this?" Eddie asked in concern as he kissed her hand again before resting it in his near his chest.

"Assignment. A fight with a knife it's all done and dusted now though," she reassured him as she kissed his lips again briefly before pulling back and smiling at him,"I'm glad we've sorted it out but you've still got to make it up to me."

"I'll do anything and I know but we've got plenty of time, right?" Eddie asked.

"All the time in the world," Rachel giggled as Eddie's grin became wider.

"What do we tell the staff? I mean we can't go from hating each other to in love," Eddie said as Rachel nodded her agreement, although technically that's what they had just done but with the extra of having loved each other to hating and back to loving. All a long story.

"We carry on hating each other in front of them then. At least until everything is done," Rachel suggested. It was the easiest and least stressful way and if hating each other was the way forward then so be it.

"Sounds like a plan Mason."


	5. HQ

"What do you fancy doing today?" Eddie asked as he handed Rachel a coffee over his breakfast bar. It was Sunday and they hadn't left the house. They were a bit occupied for most of Saturday but I won't go into that. Rachel took the mug gratefully as she sipped the warm liquid before cradling it in her hands.

"I don't know. Maybe we should start to plan?" Rachel said as Eddie nodded. They could but they would be safer doing it in their work placement head quarters. Grabbing his car keys, mobile and most importantly her hand he dragged her out of the house and into her car.

"Wher-..."She started only then realising what she said in the kitchen and nodded her head as Eddie begun to drive. Patting her jeans and jacket she made sure she had her phone, keys and gun. Just in case you can never be too careful. Eddie drove in silence as he made his way to the outskirts of Manchester. Pulling up to a building that just looked like an ordinary office he and Rachel walked in and headed straight for the lifts no need for communication.

Once the metal doors of the lift had closed Eddie stopped the lift as he typed in the code on the lift numbers which revealed a hand scanner. Placing his hand flat against it as it beeped green, "your go," Eddie indicated to Rachel as she did the same as Eddie the light flashing green again as the lift doors behind them opened revealing agents bustling about on computers and carrying files around a couple of scientists in lab coats dotted around the place.

"RACHEL! EDDIE!" Their boss greeted them as they both scowled at him. Peter was practically quacking in his boot before he straightened out, "I'm guessing you're not too happy with the pairing?" Peter asked as they both raised their eyebrows before Eddie lunged forward at the shorter man kissing him on his head.

"Nope completely happy," Eddie smiled as he grabbed hold of Rachel's hand, Peter raising an eyebrow before shaking it off and leading the two into his office. Peter was short and was bald.

"Did you two get drunk again?" Peter asked bluntly. There was no beating around the bush. The guilty faces of Rachel and Eddie confirmed his answer as he sat down behind his metal desk, "at least you two are talking nicely now. What have you come in for?" Rachel and Eddie sat opposite his desk as Peter leant back in his chair as he started his computer up. His office is big with a few metallic book shelves lining the wall behind his desk which is placed in the centre. The walls are blue with a couple of plants here and there to keep the room fresh assuming there isn't any windows to be had.

"Uh me and Rach just came in to plan but assuming we're here we could pick up some supplies," Eddie suggested as Rachel nodded her head.

"Hopefully the case will be cracked by the end of term but knowing my luck there's definitely going to be a fight," Rachel said knowingly as Peter nodded his head typing stuff into his computer, "also we'll have to have back up for the teenagers," Rachel said thoughtfully.

"They're going to be in panic mode so we'll have to have the police there to calm them down and keep them out of harms way," Eddie then said as Peter nodded his head.

"You'll have to prepare a meeting after the whole thing is done for the teenagers and their parents. Let them ask any questions," Peter told them as Rachel nodded, she'd have to get on to that, "and make sure you don't wear any heels for the next couple of weeks," Peter ordered Rachel as she nodded her head reluctantly.

"You're going to be a short arse for the next few weeks," Eddie teased as Rachel nudged him hard in the ribs,"ow."

"Serves you right. Now let's go and get our supplies. Thank you, Peter," Rachel said as she left the office.

"Bye and good luck, Eddie," Peter said out of Rachel's earshot.

"I heard that," Rachel shouted back as Eddie made his way out of the office and towards Rachel who was having her phone upgraded. Wrapping his arms around her waist she smiled at the amused and confused faces their co workers were sending them.

"They're upgrading my phone. Putting new emergency contacts in and also a wireless connection so I can set it up to the computer," Rachel informed as Eddie nodded his head that was leaning on her shoulder.

"We're going to have to check the footage here tomorrow and every night so we know as much information that we can," Eddie murmured into her ear.

"That's even if they're organising it in the school. If not we're just going to have to be on guard," Rachel said as the woman handed back her phone, Rachel nodding as a thanks as Eddie grabbed her hand and they made their way to pick up their equipment.

"Let's just hope there's not an army of them," Eddie laughed as he looked at the masses of gun's and handcuffs they had set on a table for them, picking a pair up Eddie turned to Rachel swinging it about," hey, Rach these could be fun." He said with a cheeky smile on his face as Rachel rolled her eyes before inspecting a hand gun. Eddie placed them down as he riffled through everything they had been given before placing them in a couple of briefcases. After Rachel was finished and Eddie had nearly finished putting everything into the briefcase, Rachel stopped behind him before whispering in his ear making his face perk up considerably.

Eddie finished packing before grabbing the last pair of handcuffs, placing them in his pocket and patting it as he walked out behind Rachel, carrying the briefcases.


	6. Planning

_**I'm going to admit now that I'm no good at writing a crime so if you've stuck with me this far I'm impressed and thank you! xx**_

It was Monday. The school day had been calm, funnily assuming it was Waterloo Road. Eddie and Rachel had argued which amused the staff a great deal and Rachel and Eddie as well. As soon as they were out of sight they had burst out laughing and had headed back up to her office. On the whole it was a pretty successful day. Rachel was walking through the empty corridors after the final bell had rung when Matt and Steph appeared at her side.

"Pub?" Matt questioned as Steph searched through her bag.

"I can't tonight. Busy, "Rachel explained before arching her eyebrows, "and anyway isn't it a Monday?"

"Yep. The pub is always open, Rachel," Steph explained as Rachel laughed as Matt backed up her point.

"We don't want the poor owner to run out of business."

"As long as the staff of Waterloo Road are alive I don't think they're ever going to run out of business," Rachel said as she opened the main entrance of the school. She desperately wanted to laugh assuming she had Eddie chuckling into her earpiece.

"Why are you so busy that you can't come to the pub?" Steph asked being nosy again as Rachel rolled her eyes. These two!

"Nothing you need to worry about," Rachel said as she unlocked her car and placed her handbag in her boot.

"So Miss Mason has got a date then as she?" Matt asked as he and Steph giggled, including Eddie who was full blown laughing in her ear.

"No Steph. I've just got a lot to do," Rachel informed as she got into her car and started the ignition, "shut it you," Rachel muttered into the microphone as she drove out of the school gates waving to Steph and Matt who were still giggling.

"Sorry, Rach but you trying to save your own skin was really funny," Eddie said to her as she rolled her eyes although he couldn't see her, "stop rolling your eyes Mason."

"You know me too well, Lawson," Rachel laughed as she drove down the streets and straight for HQ.

"How long you going to be? I'm getting bored," Eddie moaned to her.

"Ten minutes. Be patient. You're worst than a child."

"I can't help it that I'm missing you," he said sweetly to her as Rachel chuckled.

"Eddie, you've seen me for most the day and you've been talking to me all day. You can't miss me that much," Rachel reasoned.

"Oh but I do!" Eddie said into the earpiece.

"You're lucky I love you," Rachel laughed.

"Love you too. See you in a bit, Darling."

"Bye Eddie," Rachel said as she disconnected the connection.

Pulling up out side of the offices Eddie was leaning on the wall. Hoping out of the car she strolled over to him and pecked him quickly before they both walked into the building following the same route that they did yesterday. Walking hand in hand they made it to the hidden offices in complete silence. As the lift doors opened revealing the bustling work place they made their way through nodding at the people who smiled.

They made their way into Rachel's office before closing the door behind them. Eddie made his way to sit in Rachel's leather chair as Rachel scowled, "out of my chair Mr Lawson." Eddie simply sat there grinning like a child and shaking his head as Rachel puffed her hair out of her eyes. Making her way over to the desk she pushed the chair out of the way and logged into her account. Eddie moved the chair back forward and grabbed her around her waist, bringing her to sit on her lap as he chuckled at her squeak.

"Now we both can sit," he said smiling as he leaned his head on her shoulder, his arms still held securely around her waist.

"You're such a child," Rachel exclaimed shaking her head as she pulled out her mobile and connected it to the computer.

"What's the point in growing up?" Eddie asked as they waited for the footage to rewind.

"There isn't. But you act like you should still be in a pram," Rachel replied seriously, "there we go," she punctuated as she pressed enter on the keyboard before leaning back into Eddie's embrace. Rachel and Eddie watched hours of nothing on the footage from Friday night. By time they got to Saturday night it was coming up to ten in the night and had ordered Chinese. They sat in the same place cartons strewn across the desk and drinks in their hands when they finally got to something interesting. Paul the janitor had entered the hall with a few other caretakers but as they sat in silence more and more people who they had never seen before had entered Rachel turned to Eddie.

"Looks like we are facing an army," Rachel commented on Eddie's comment yesterday.

"Looks like it. Turn the volume up," doing as she was told Rachel turned it up fully as they stared at the screen. Paul was stood on the stage addressing about fifteen people as he spoke of plans for the last day of term. There was only going to be five of them at the school the rest in different points which Eddie and Rachel took note of.

"They're not just trying to do a drug heist, Eddie," Rachel begun.

"They want to transport weapons to take down the government," Eddie finished as Rachel turned to face him a grin on her face.

"And we're going to be the ones to stop them," Rachel said smugly, she picked up the phone on her desk, "Paul. We're going to need SWAT as back up as well...no we can handle it."

Eddie winked at Rachel before they carried on watching the rest of the tape, taking down notes as they go along.

Chapter 7: organising fancy dress last day of school along with plan.

A week had passed and Rachel and Eddie had argued in front of the staff, went to the pub a couple of times and Rachel had bonded with some of the teenagers. So they were back in Rachel's office in HQ papers strewn across the floor as Rachel and Eddie lay side by side going through each one. A big map of the school was in the middle a few crosses here and there. Rachel ran her hands through her hair before throwing her empty pen away and retrieved the other one from behind her left ear.

"Right, so do we plant extra guns or not because the janitor's got some hidden around the school and he's probably got footage everywhere as well," Rachel reasoned as Eddie nodded his head thoughtfully.

"I'll get belts made and we'll carry ammo and guns but I'll make them so they'd stay hidden. What are you wearing the last day?" Eddie asked Rachel as she thought.

"Black shirt and white vest underneath and some comfy black skinny jeans and converse," Rachel said thinking this was probably the best option she would have.

"Ok," Eddie said as he begun to scribble some designs onto a piece of paper, "we'll hide some in our boot of the cars as well."

"The teenagers. What are we going to do about them?" Rachel asked not wanting any of the kids to get here.

"Well...here are the fire alarms," Eddie stated as he pointed to each of them on the map with his pen as Rachel chewed her thoughtfully, "hit one of these and we'll get them out. SWAT and the police should be waiting. And anyway school might have finished by time we have to stop them. Shall we get the army involved?" Eddie asked as Rachel shook her head.

"I don't think that should be necessary."

"Ok so just wing it?" Eddie asked arching an eyebrow at Rachel.

"Just wing it," Rachel smirked as she pecked him quickly on the lips before standing up.

"Pub?"

"Pub."

Rachel walked into the pub first and as suspected she saw the Waterloo Road staff sitting in the corner. It was only half six and she could tell Steph was drunk because she was swinging in her chair. Davina was practically sitting on Tom's lap as they drank and chatted to Jasmine and Matt, whereas Grantly was buying the rounds at the bar.

"I'll have a red please, Mr Budgen," Rachel called over, startling Grantly and the rest of the staff as he nodded reluctantly before placing the order. Walking over to the small combined group she placed herself down next to Steph who had immediately embraced her.

"RRRRRAAAAACCCCCHHHHIIIIEEEE!" Steph shouted as Rachel giggled and rolled her eyes.

"How much has she had to drink?" Rachel asked the rest as they chuckled at Rachel trying to prise Steph's strong grip from around her neck.

"Only a couple. She's one hell of a lightweight," Matt answered as Rachel nodded before looking Steph in the eye.

"Steph. Get off of me and go and hug Eddie," Rachel said pointing towards an Eddie who had just walked in through the door, the rest of the staff confused as to how Rachel knew that with her back turned to the door. Steph nodded and pouted like a puppy before swaying over to Eddie and embracing him as Eddie hobbled over to the rest. The sight was hilarious and the sight of Grantly sighing and heading back to the bar to order Eddie a pint.

"Before you ask only a couple. She's a lightweight," Rachel answered before the question even left his lips. Eddie nodded as he sat down in Steph's seat as Steph decided to sit on his lap as Rachel burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing," Eddie ordered.

"Don't argue..." Jasmine sighed as the rest of the group nodded.

"Can't you be civil to each other for at least a couple of hours?" Davina asked unknowing that Eddie and Rachel had been more than civil towards each other over the past week.

"We'll try," they both said in unison as they nodded their heads. Eddie had finally managed to get Steph off of him as she now sat underneath the table her head bowed, as she began to doze. Everyone thanked Grantly as he returned with the drink everyone taking big gulps.

"I was thinking...last day of school...wear what you want but within reason?" Rachel asked knowing that if she said just what you want the teenagers would turn up in Roman togas for a laugh.

"Ye sounds good, relaxing day for everyone," Tom said on behalf of everyone.

"Yeeeaahhhh," Rachel and Eddie said together not bothering to look anyone in the eye as they took sips of their drinks.


	7. Last week of school

**_I failed to realise in my last update I accidently updated two chapters. Oh well. I hope you enjoy this one, it's more of a filler really._**

Last week of school. Paul was sat at his table in his closet, tapping the wood with his fingernail awaiting for his accomplices to return. He was worried. Worried his plans weren't going to work. God why did secret agents have to be so damn good. He stopped tapping his fingers against the wood when the cupboard door open and the caretaker and one of the kitchen staff walked in. One was short, bald and thin as the other one was tall with blonde hair and butch. Both of them not looking too impressed.

"What's so urgent that we had to make excuses to come here?" Paul put his fingers to his lips indicating for them to shut up as they stood opposite them. Handing them a piece of paper each, folded before telling them scoot and get on their way with a flap of his hands. As soon as they stepped out of the cupboard they opened the letters which read; they're on to us and guess who it is? Rachel Mason. They hadn't worked out Eddie was on it. The two grinned as they went to inform the rest.

Steph was skipping around the staff room, Matt, Davina and Jasmine following suit as they chanted, "last week of school." Rachel walked into the room stopping dead in her tracks as she saw the four teachers skipping in between chairs. Tom walked up to her and shook his head.

"Don't ask," he said patting her on the shoulder before leaving the staff room. Rolling her eyes she made her way over to the kitchenette the four teachers still unaware that their boss had walked in. Leaning against the counter with a mug in her hands she watched on joyfully as the carried on chanting whilst jumping, skipping and running around the furniture.

Eddie then walked in, stopping in his tracks before placing his text books down and joining in. Giving up Rachel placed her mug down and went and joined in startling the five teachers. Laughing together they all looked at each other and began to chant and prance around again. The laughing group were unaware that Tom had walked in and had begun filming it. Rachel was the first one to notice him and grabbed his hand as he begun to join in.

After about five minutes the teachers became quiet as they fell back to sit on the chairs, panting and gulping in breaths. Laughing uncontrollably they tried calming down but as they did that they begun laughing again. Rachel went and got up before turning to the four panting teachers, "children," she muttered before walking out shaking her head and laughing.

"What's the point in growing up?" Eddie shouted quoting from his conversation with Rachel the other week.

"There isn't, but you still act like you should be in a pram," Rachel replied popping her head back around the corner.

"You two getting along now?" Jasmine asked curiously as the rest raised their eyebrows at him.

"We're trying," Eddie made up on the spot, "we came to the conclusion that we must be getting on your wits end with us bickering all the time, even if she's only been here for a week, so we're trying." Eddie said nodding his head in finality.

"She's a good head," Tom commented as the rest nodded in agreement.

"She is."


End file.
